Aishiteru io
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: Luego de que Danny rompiese con Sam para que los medios los dejen en paz, Danny conoce a una persona que quizás repare su corazón roto. P.D.: No me maten fans del DannyxSam


**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom no es de mi propiedad (Es propiedad del creador que hace un año salió de Nickelodeon hace un año u.u).**

 **"Aishiteru io"**

Danny pudo sentirlo ¿de qué se trataba? ¿Cuánto que había pasado? ¿Un mes? ¿Un año? Pues para su respuesta ya habían pasado 2 años desde que salvo a la tierra, pero un mes desde que rompió con la chica de la cual siempre había estado enamorado. Sam. ¿Cómo paso? La respuesta es esta:

A pesar de lo felices que llevaban ese tiempo juntos y tras haberse dado su primer beso, dando por entender entre los dos cuanto se gustaban. Pues eso fue ya una clase de "complicación" para la prensa, pero en especial a Paulina y a su club de admiradoras del chico fantasma (Cosa que antes le decía "Inviso-Bill") ya que en vez de arruinar su privacidad ya pasaron de eso a unas acosadoras por internet. Ya Danny sabía que esto era un "camino" sin retorno, pero para Paulina y las otras chicas de la secundaria Casper era otro del cual no había un "regreso al pasado" ya que Danny siempre hacia, o, mejor dicho, daba todo por impresionar a sus amores platónicos al final terminaban con el resultado de mofarse de él y esta Danny no aceptaría sus "disculpas".

Y Sam decidió que lo mejor era que romper aquella gran y hermosa relación que habían recién comenzado.

Aun le costaba creer que eso paso hace dos años. Tendrían que haber sido meses en lo personal.

(Promesa final, OST del anime Marmalade Boy).

 _Flashback:_

 _-Danny, lo lamento, pero sabes que de este modo quizás la prensa nos deje en paz. Pero... No importa lo que pase... Asegúrate de nunca rendirte en la vida y de seguir tu propio camino. - Le dijo Sam dándole su ultimo apoyo. Sabía que ese era el último momento en donde chocarían labios._

 _-No te preocupes, lo prometo. - Le prometió su ahora ex-novio sin antes darle su último beso tierno en sus labios._

 _Fin del flashback..._

(Hasta aquí finaliza Promesa Final, del anime Marmalade Boy)

En ese momento el joven Daniel se encontraba haciendo una "voladita nocturna" por los edificios de la ciudad queriendo ya afrontar ese "final" de su relación cuando escucho a una voz femenina que Danny conocía.

Era Ember.

Llorando por algo.

Él fue a verla para que pasaba con ella.

\- ¿E-E-Ember? ¿Qué...? - Le intento preguntar el chico, pero ella solo lo ignoro pidiendo que se fuese.

\- ¡Por favor Phantom vete!- le pidió la chica rockera que se fuese.

-E-E-Ember... Yo...- intento Danny hablarle.

La chica de pelos flameantes suspiro "rindiéndose"- De acuerdo. - Ella abrió los ojos. Su cara se puso totalmente roja al ver como lucia Danny. Ya era mucho más musculoso y más apuesto. Él ya era jodidamente sensual.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que te gusta lo que ves? - le pregunto Danny de forma seductora mientras acercaba su pecho a la cara de Ember.

-P...P...Por favor! Cállate!- intento la chica fantasma retroceder con las mejillas totalmente carmesí como fresas.

-Y bien ¿Por qué estas tan triste? - le pregunto Danny preocupado.

-Bueno es que...- se secó los mocos de su nariz y las lágrimas de su mojada cara. -… Es que vi a Skulker coqueteando con otra chica ¿contento? No pensé que cayese tan bajo, pero con decirle "pésimo cazador" no tiene ni el perdón con esto.

Danny no podía creer lo que escuchaba. - No te preocupes, él va a desear no haber muerto. - le juro Danny susurrando de forma amenazante.

-Por favor Danny no intentes usar la violencia. - le dijo Ember haciéndolo calmar.

-Tienes razón. - le dijo el chico.

-Y dime, ¿tú que hacías por aquí? - le pregunto Ember cambiando de tema.

-Yo la verdad es que...- tomo un respiro para evitar no llorar. - Hace 2 años que rompí con Sam.

\- ¿Por qué?- le pregunto Ember con una notoria preocupación en su voz.

-Porque era para que así la prensa y los medios no s-s-supiera más de mí y..- Danny comenzó a llorar un poco cosa que Ember lo abrazo.

-Ya ya. ¿Ya no llores ok? - Le hablo Ember de una forma tan tierna y tan gentil.

-Ok. -Dijo Danny secándose las lágrimas de su cara.

(Brown Eyes de Destiny's child)

-Al menos pasaste por peores. Sabes, desde que rompí con Skulker me he dado cuenta de que había otro chico que me gustaba desde hace tiempo y no quería esperar hasta el último momento. - le dijo Ember.

\- ¿Y dime quién era? - le pregunto Danny cosa que la fantasma de piel azul-pálida lo tomase de la cara con sus mejillas rojas y finalmente confesando sus sentimientos a mas no poder.

-Eras tú. - le dijo de una forma dulce y ella lo beso de manera tierna con sus lenguas jugueteando de manera sensual seguida de unos abrazos que les recorrían todos sus cuerpos.

-E-E-E...- Intento Danny hablarle.

-Se que pensaras porque, pero es desde hace tiempo que llevo estos sentimientos en mi interior, sentimientos de amor hacia a ti, antes lo reprimía porque pensé que me abandonarías como cuando estaba viva, pero sabes, yo te quiero a ti y a nadie más, y si te sientes solo porque te dejaron, no te preocupes, vamos a estar juntos por siempre y para siempre. No nos importa lo que digan la prensa o tus padres, mientras que tú y yo, juntos por siempre. - le juro la chica mostrando todo ese discurso de los verdaderos sentimientos y de odio hacia la gente que ahora conocía la verdadera identidad de Danny.

-E-E-Ember, yo... Yo también tuve esos sentimientos hacia a ti desde que te vi la primera vez, yo te veía algo más como una enemiga, aunque pensé reprimirlo por pensar que fueras como cuando estabas viva, porque debo decirte que he escuchado tu música en secreto y debo decirte que me pareció demasiado injusta tu vida anterior y no se en que le viste a ese chico. Nunca supo cómo apreciarte, pero te juro que estaré a tu lado siempre pase lo que pase. - le juro el chico a ella y los dos volvieron a besarse sin que nadie los interrumpiese, aunque ya había una chica que los miraba desde lejos.

Era Sam

-D-D-Danny... Espero que seas feliz...- dijo Sam sintiéndose orgullosa de Danny y a la vez triste mientras comenzaba a llover y las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia.

 **FIN**

 **P.D: No me maten fans del Danny x Sam D:**


End file.
